


Humpy Scott

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Scott gets humpy when he's asleep and Stiles can't help himself, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleep Humping, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, it doesn't go far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s leg hooks around him and Stiles knows it’s now or never, if he doesn’t do it now, it might not happen at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humpy Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

_“I felt pretty bad doing it a couple times… The few times you actually did it when I was at your house, or you were at mine… I would just… I’d turn my back to you, press up against you.”_

_“… the last time, I… I got nervous because you almost woke up. I’d pushed my pajamas down some…”_

By now, this has happened to Stiles enough times for him /not/ to be surprised by being woken up by it. If he’s being honest with himself, and normally he never is, he was hoping for it (he’s always hoping for it). He feels Scott start moving against him, the other boy completely out of it, humping away in his sleep, and Stiles can already feel the hard cock prodding him in the back through Scott’s boxers, sliding against Stiles’s pajamas just by his cheek.

Stiles turns fully onto his side, pressing back against Scott, his best friend practically wrapping around him at once. That warm puppy breath is billowing out against his ear and Stiles lets out a weak moan when he starts getting hard himself.

Scott’s leg hooks around him and Stiles knows it’s now or never, if he doesn’t do it now, it might not happen at all. He reaches his shaking fingers down, pushing his pajamas past his hips, his cock springing free, and he arches back for the other boy.

Scott’s clothed length slides between his cheeks, causing a weak moan to escape his lips. On the next thrust, it presses firm against him. The blunt tip catches on Stiles’s hole and pokes him hard.

His eyes widen, breath stuck in his throat as he tries to rock back, but then it’s gone. He frowns, turning slightly to look at Scott, but then those warm hands are on his hips and Scott starts rutting forward desperately. Stiles lets him go at it, his best friend humping him desperately in the dark of his room, breaths turning into pants as his cock jabs Stiles here and there.

Sometimes he aims just right, the tip of his cock nudging against Stiles’s ass hole, but Stiles is always clenched when it comes because seven times out of ten Scott hits something wrong. Instead of trying to get off, Stiles reaches back to see if he can at least get Scott to do something right.

It’s his fault, really, he’s the one taking advantage of his best friend; of course it wouldn’t be easy.

Stiles gasps when Scott ruts forward, catching his hand between their thighs, but then the tip rubs over his hole and he couldn’t care less. The second time, Stiles is a little more loose, and the tip starts to actually make some headway. Stiles thinks that maybe the instinct Scott’s working off of realizes it too and Scott begins to move faster, ramming against him over and over again.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says when the tip sinks in, clothed still, but he could give no fucks.

He tenses when Scott’s movements stop and Stiles goes from being lust-hazed to terrified in a second flat. He lays still, waiting for it, waiting for Scott to say something or react in some way.

Guilt starts to stir in his stomach when suddenly Scott snores and rolls onto his back, still completely asleep.

Stiles continues to lay there, pajamas around his knees, a pit forming in his stomach and he eventually reaches down to pull them up. He got carried away this time, but he promises himself that it won’t happen again. Scott’s an innocent. He shouldn’t be used like this, in his sleep. He deserves better.

Stiles turns and looks at him, cheeks flushed red in the dark of the other boy’s room and he sighs, licking his lips and staring at his best friend longingly until he finally falls asleep himself.


End file.
